I Never Told You What I Do For A Living
by arainais
Summary: Kawaienne Ocularis is reunited with a childhood friend of hers, who just so happens to be an assasin now. Will they ever be on the same terms again? Rated M for violence, language, and sexually explicit scenes.


**AN: This will be my first full fanfiction that I actually care about. Please enjoy! Even though many people really don't care about/play Oblivion anymore, it seems...**

_"And we were lovers_  
><em>now we can't be friends<em>  
><em>fascination ends<em>  
><em>here we go again."<em>

* * *

><p><em> A man in a dark cloak stands over a sleeping girl, his hands clasped around a red orb that he eventually sits on the nightstand beside her. He almost seems hesitant as he leaves quickly, basically forcing himself out the door. This orb is revealed to be an apple with certain...qualities. The next morning the girl wakes up and has the apple for breakfast. This was her last breakfast.<em>

* * *

><p>I was jerked abruptly from the dream I had my attention on. I wouldn't call it much of a dream, it was more like a nightmare. I covered my eyes with my hands, ignoring my head as it pounded from the sudden sunlight. "It's time to get up," an overly chipper voice cooed. I peeked through my fingers to see a Bosmer girl opening the windows of the Bruma Mages Guild."Kawa," she said with an audible pout, "you can't sleep all day, y'know! Especially on a day so important." I shook my head slowly and replied with, "I totally could, just watch me." With that I sunk back into the soft blankets of my bed. I heard a soft giggle leave her lips before the blankets were ripped off of me. I scrambled around until I was sitting up. "Fine, fine, I'm up," I complied. I looked at her as she ran a silver comb through her deep aubergine hair. "So what's the occasion Eindre," I asked with a hint of false wit in my voice. "If you must know," she began, "there is going to be a party here tonight!" I smirked, "A party? With people and bards and dancing and romance?" Eindre nodded quickly and turned to me, "But don't forget all of the amazing food! Archmage Traven ordered special caterers and traveling food salesmen from all over Tamriel to come to this joyous event!" I nodded and tapped my chin lightly with my finger. "So what exactly is this party for," I finally asked. "It is the celebration of the Mages Guild and magic in general," she said as she continued to gussy herself up. After a bit of silence, Eindre piped in, "Oh! I almost forgot. This is your dress." She handed me a beautiful off-white dress, embroidered with vines and lace, and knee-length. I smiled as I realized I had the perfect shoes to go with it. "Thank you, Eindre," I yelled as I ran off to try my new dress on.<p>

My dress was beautiful, especially with the matching shoes. I felt like a princess for once in my life. Eindre showed me how to curl my hair with a soft fire spell and metal rods, and she put some of her makeup on me. I felt so pretty all I could do until people began showing up was peer at my strange reflection in my small hand mirror. When the bustle of footsteps and laughter collected upstairs, Eindre and I made our way to the lobby. We were greeted by a manic Jeanne Frasoric, who's idea it was to host the party here, rushing around to get things together. As we walked further in, we saw a long dinner table like the ones in castles right in the middle of the lobby. The storage and alchemy rooms were cleaned out and now holding bards playing music and cooking preparing more food to sit on the table. Everyone looked vaguely familiar or just simply too boring for me to care about, until I saw him. A rather average Imperial man with dark hair, pulled back in a ponytail, and a very regal looking black outfit, adorned with red trim. I smiled as I slipped easily away from Eindre, for she was too interested in the food at this point. As I got closer, I realized he was catering apples. I gulped slowly, remembering the nightmare from this morning. I shook the haunting thought from my head as I found myself standing in front of him. His back was turned a bit, but when I approached he spun around. "Care for an apple, m'la-," he stopped himself and his eyes widened when they were laid on me. "Is something the matter," I asked, beginning to worry about what stupid thing I'd done this time. "N-No! Of course not! I need to leave, though, sorry. Bye miss," he said quickly as he began covering and pushing away his cart of apples. "Wait," I called after him once he had already made his way out the door, "you haven't even sold any apples, yet!" He let out nervous laughter and began to speed up, "They...they're rotten! They rot very quickly, sorry!"

I decided to take a different approach now. I disappeared into the shadows, covering myself with my dark grey cloak, and followed him. I watched as he looked back and let out a sigh of relief, propping himself against the wall. I smirked and slithered myself around to the cart like a snake and quickly picked an apple from the cart. I stood, still smirking, and tossed the apple into the air multiple times. "Doesn't look rotten to me," I said cockily. I the proceeded to slowly raise the apple to my lips. Before I knew it, the apple had been slapped out of my hand and was now rolling across the snow-covered street. "Kawa, stop it," the man said in a stern voice. I was, at this point, bewildered. "How do you know my name," I asked snappily and I pushed him against the wall with my dagger against his throat in one swift movement. "It's me, Lucien," he replied calmly, as if his life wasn't currently being threatened. Just as quickly as I put him into such a hold, he was out of it. He continued down the road, leaving me to stand in the awe I was in. After I collected my thoughts, I spun around and ran after him again. "Lucien Lachance," I asked. He stopped his cart and nodded slowly. Right then, my heart stopped. My, had he changed. He was no longer a moody boy, but a man with experiences and a life apart from mine. Tears slowly rolled down my cheek, carrying the color of my painted eyes with them. "Where have you been," I asked in a broken voice. He simply shrugged, which was a Lucien Lachance way of saying 'I'm avoiding something that I'll probably explain later.' I smiled a soft red one and hugged him closely from behind. "We have so much catching up to do."


End file.
